The Mystery Power
Prologue ''Seven Years ago... The volcano on the secret Nightwing Island had begun to erupt, and all chaos had broken loose. Never had anyone seen Rainwings fight, they were Rainwings! It wasn't in their nature. Unless they were trained to go into war. And by their strategy and skills, they had ''definitely ''been training. But aside from that, the famous five were there; The Dragonets had come. The Mudwing, the Seawing, the Sandwing, The Nightwing and the... Rainwing? The dragoness had begun to panicky packed her bags with food, water, and other essentials, all though her most important cargo was in a bag hanging from her shoulder. ''It's happening ''She kept thinking, referring to the volcano. Off in the distance, '''KRR-KOOM '''came, cracking into her ears like cliffs falling. Once she felt she had everything, she ran outside of her small hut near the sea. She turned towards tho massive looming time-bomb. The Fortress... The volcano... the island... was about to go up in a fiery blaze of lava and ash. And suddenly, in a flash of red and yellow, the tip-top of the volcano collapsed inwards into the pit of magma, and that was what set the volcano off. It exploded outwards, sending a shock wave visible through the smokey air that hit her with almost a physical force, pushing her back almost as the cracking explosion broke the air. A wall of smoke and lava was what came next, engulfing everything; The fortress, the land, the dragons. The dragoness took off as fast as she could. She flew towards the ocean, the wall of death at her tail. She wasn't fast enough, as it slammed into her, scolding her scales and burned her limbs and tails. But it also pushed her forward, giving her momentum and throwing her into the sea. She surfaced, gasping for air. The water soothed he burns, but they still screamed. She looked around in the water. The island was smoking, glowing with lava thrown across the land. The volcano was now a lump of burning rock. She looked back to the sea. This was the only way she could go. She lifted from the water and took off again. The looked into bag that was still on her shoulder. The brushed the ash off the shell and tucked the egg further into the bag. She hoped it was still alive, and kept flying for the continent. Chapter One -- Firelight I ran. My mother told me to run so I did. I jumped over logs and boulders. Before I started to run, I was helping another dragon with their fire breathing in the shadows of my home the the whole tribe heard a weird noise then something like shadows came through the entrance, which is a cave, and all around and this is how it began. I knew a secret spot so I went there first and hid when night came I looked out and then back d''Se''own at the hard dark cold stone underneath my talons. the one I hoped was safe was my mother. I thought to myself, "''I should leave and try to get help." Then I grabbed a bag which I hid and climbed out of the hole and took to the sky. I think I started to fly South-West, and I flew as fast as I could. When I found a island I rested and then kept flying. One day I found a underwater volcano and looked at it then kept flying. every time I awoken on a island I Thought to myself, "Turn back now", but I couldn't. Somewhere out there help is. Only one dragon may be able to help, Firestorm, he ran away years ago. he wrote on a piece of paper that said 'that a adventure awaits." that was all. On the way I met a Seawing named Siren and we talked and I asked her if she knew Firestorm, she shook her head and said "I hope you find him though." and went back down into the ocean. Most days were cold and windy but most of all every day seemed longer than the day before. Chapter Two -- Starsearcher Starsearcher opened his eyes. The bright mix of Tropical Green and yellow sunlight bled thru the open window of his small hut. He leaned up, out of his fur bed. His wings ached slightly and needed to be stretched, and so he did, rotating them around in circles. His hut was about two dragons in length and width. The door outside was across the hut from him. Next to it was a wooden desk, a candle in its corner ready to be lit for light. On his side was his bed and two chests full of supplies, food, money, etc. Star stood out of his bed, took a moment to gain his balance, and walked outside. He followed a path he had made to a small river. As he followed, he examined the rain forest around him. Nearly everything was a lush green, with hints of bright colors; A pink flower there, an orange macaw there, and barely, but still there, was the bright blue of the sky. After a short walk, he same across the river. The shallow, clear water washed over bare stone, exposed from decades, maybe centuries of being ran over by the flow of the water. He gathered the water with a large, hollow half of a coconut shell, dipping it into the flow, letting it fill, and brought it out. It spilt slightly as Star brought it back to his hut, but not enough for him to worry or care to refill it. He did this multiple times, filling a large hand made jug he had bought in the Rainwings market for drinking. He took a sip of the water. It had a slight punch of sweet coconut from the shell, as the water had probably washed some of the coconut into the water. Star then decided to go to the market again, to see if there was anything new he could possibly get; There were usually at least one dragon that wasn't a Rainwing, either a Seawing from the ocean to the south or a Mudwing from the Diamond Spray Delta to the north. He grabbed his money, came outside, and flew off in the direction of the closest Rainwing village. Chapter Three -- Stardrop Stardrop slowly opened her eyes to see a red crab scuttling up and over her snout. Startled, she hopped up and flinging the crab a crossed the sand, she kept looking at the crab hungrily noticing that she has not been to the market in a while, so she decided to go and spare the crab. Taking one last look at the crab she said,” Scuttle across my beach again and you'll be dinner!” Of course she was joking because she would only eat him if she was desperate, she was mostly vegetarian because of the time she had spent with the Rainwings the fact that she was a Nightwing, Rainwing, and Seawing was a little unsettling to some dragons. The Rainwing Nightwing part of it is explainable at the Seawing part not so much. She pondered on why she was so powerful as she flew to the market, after all she was like the most unfortunate dragon ever. Her mother had died when she was very young age and her dad wanted everything to do with her since you could barely notice the Nightwing in her. Her mother was a dragon singer, she didn't know the story behind that but she had gotten the strength of a ceiling the''' poison of 'arranging and also the scales of the Raven she looked more like Seawing though the night Moon part was more hidden she had little silver teardrop scales behind her eyes and a triangle of black scales on her forehead all black scales underneath her wings. What does a little dragon do to get her father's attention she turned herself fully black her father got angry because he didn't want to see her like that. Who wanted to see his true daughter and not some fake costume she had put put on to impress him. Disappointed he left it in her at a very young age she stayed with the ratings for a few years then set off on her own going to the market living on beaches and an underwater caves. Her thoughts were interrupted by a dragon swooping by almost raming into her. "Hey watch where your flying!" she screamed. Nobody actually noticed her more than once in a while, so this type of thing was usual. She practically lives in the market. One of her favorite sword merchants came up to her. "We just gotten imports of the new fruit I called them strawberries very rare would you like to try some," he exclaimed. "Absolutely Hornil" She replied back as she follows him to his shop. When they got there he rumeged around for awhile in the back of his shop. The market smelled with fresh treats and chopped but the fruit was absolutely the thing she loved most about it she could also smell the senses of vanilla and cinnamon. The busy buzz of dragons walking in and out of shops fascinated her how was it like to know that somebody would always be there for you that you had a best friend. She didn't really have anybody but Hornil and a few other shopkeepers. Starcraft long. Of the day when she would make him friend she would never let them go as long as she was there for them. Again her thoughts interrupted by Hornil coming out "Here fresh batch of strawberries best for you my dear."He said. She smiled and nodded and gave him some coins to pay for it "Oh no my dear this one's on the house for my best customer only of course!" He replied, again she smiled and took the coins back showing her gratitude by the flitter of color going down her spine. Now she went to the merchants who gave her the stack it goes across her back and has two pouches pretty big couches, but she could handle it and you just seem so hang on the underside it went around her stomach unfastened underneath. Too many, one person who could fix it because she was the one who made and gave it to her it was a special kind of pouch that didn't interfere with her wings. She walked in taking the satchel off gently she placed it on the desk then ranged the bell ''Ding-A-Dinga a tall pale sand-colored dragon walked out of the door she was the most beautiful merchants in the whole market although, Stardrop said "That Stars beauty rival turns star never listen to her."she thought about this she pondered why am I blessed with such as things when I'm such an unfortunate dragon ''but then went on to say "I was hoping you could fix my satchel. It's naked on the branch coming out of a forest last week." "Aw, yes of course! I can fix it" replied the dragon. "Thank you Milika." "Yes, no problem my dear, it'll be about an hour or so go explore"Milika said. " I already know this market like the back of my talon!" cried Stardrop. "Yes yes I know, but I don't want to move the dragon sitting around my shop now go shoo!" "Yes ma'am"Stardrop said. ''Mopy she thought she walked out the door. I'm not mopy, I'm perfectly happy. I have nothing to lose! Almost simultaneous taneously she saw three little dragonets giggling as they came out of a shop they look like the best of friends she thought why she was blessed with so much power but yet nobody loved her nobody even noticed her maybe she was mopy after all. A fully black dragonet smacked into her stopping her over. Star yelped in surprise, dropping his things. " Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I did not see you there I was not paying attention to where I was going" she said as he fumbled to help her up but then he noticed the ripple of color of anger and pain going through her scales. "No no, I overreacted", Starsearcher said, scrambling to pick up his inventory. "''I'm ''sorry." He looked up and his eyes met with a dragoness. She didn't look normal. She looked like a mix of two, maybe three other dragons."You're a hybrid, aren't you?" he said, cautiously "Rainwing, Seawing-" "Nightwing" Stardrop interrupted. "What is your name?" Stardrop asked the dragon "Starsearcher....." he responded with. He sighed. "I was looking for a fruit shop - I love coconut - But I couldn't really find one. I should keep looking." "I know one," Said the dragoness. "I'll show you." She turned around and began walking away, expecting Star to follow. "Wait!" Star said. She stopped. "You never told me ''your ''name." She turned around to meet his eyes. "Stardrop." Chapter Four -- Starsearcher Credits Written by: FireLight13 Falling Cliff Stardrop StarBracker Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)